


The village stops for no one but Guy

by R_4_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: @uncommonnerdy, Appreciation for Guy, Genma and Ebisu are good friends, Guy underestimates his worth, Happy Birthday Guy, Kakashi wants to show his best friend some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Guy is feeling just a little down since he’s been confined to the wheelchair and this year Kakashi’s determined to help him see just how important he is to the Leaf and the shinobi inside it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	The village stops for no one but Guy

It was a busy year, and the end of December was always insane. Everyone was busy trying to finish filing all the mission reports that had been forgotten on desks and in inboxes before the the new year’s audit. As Hokage, Kakashi had budget reports, merchant trade reports, shinobi review reports, equipment requests and council meeting scheduled one on top of another.

“Really Kakashi, you have a meeting on top of meeting from sunup until sundown.” Guy had cornered his best friend, “you haven’t been late once to anything. In the last two weeks.”

Kakashi laughed. “I guess you’re rubbing off on me Guy.”

There was a quick knock on the door before Yamato walked in without waiting for admittance. “Lord Hokage,” Yamato bowed as he stood before the desk, “It seems that Ibiki requests your presence in T&I for the ANBU examinations and the Academy Headmaster would also like to consult with you regarding this coming years genins.”

The sigh Kakashi let loose as he looked upon the stacks of papers was loud. “Very well,” he stood to follow Yamato. “Guy can I count to look after the office for the next couple fo hours?”

“Of course my friend.”

Once outside of the office Yamato cornered Kakashi, “what do you have planned for Guy’s birthday?”

The smile on Kakashi’s face was gleeful. “Oh I have plans.” 

He had two days until Guy’s birthday. It had taken a lot to consider what to get his oldest friend. Guy had been by his side through everything the world had through at him. When his father had committed suicide, Guy had been there to help him out. When his team had died Guy had been there. Whenever Kakashi had been in the hospital it had been Guy who came to visit him. 

He had done his best to do the same. When Maito Dai had died Kakashi was there for his friend. After the war when the had time to mourn the lose of all of their comrades, Neji included Guy had fallen into a deep depression, for not only had he lost one of his precious students but the use of one leg. Guy had felt useless. When Kakashi had asked him to be his advisor he had at first refused. He wasn’t as smart as someone like Shikamaru. 

Kakashi still remembered his argument that had finally swayed him. He didn’t need someone smart like Shikamaru. He was a genius and a prodigy himself. What he needed was someone he trusted, someone who knew how he thought and who would force him to face his fears and failures. He needed Guy to help guide him on the right path and to not over think things. 

Four years later and there were times when he could still see Guy fighting with those demons of depression. Where he could see Lee and TenTen flourish without his guidance and wonder at what relevance he had left. 

Kakashi hoped that his plan would help Guy see just how important he was to the village still.

January 1 came with a knock on the door. Lee met up with his sensei at the break of dawn. Guy may not be able to run around the village with his star pupil on his feet but he did join in a couple of lap around the village on his hands. By mid morning TenTen joined for weapons training. Even in the wheelchair, Guy still dodged more weapons then the other two.

Naruto came to treat Guy to lunch and for once it wasn’t ramen. Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. He kept asking for stories, sure they started with stories about Kakashi, but he was able to focus the stories on Guy alone. By the time lunch was done, Guy was holding court with the entire rookie group and others listening to Guy explain how he learned to open the eight inner gates. 

Iruka stood in the corner and listened. The things Guy talked about were amazing and not just for the information about the inner gates but in how he took his stories and turned them into a learning experience for everyone listening. He would make sure to ask the taijutsu master to come to the Academy and talk to his students. There was so much that he could teach them.

Genma and Ebisu leaned in the corner and smiled. “He’s still has a was of gathering a crowd.”

Genma just laughed and rolled the senbon to the other side of his mouth, “yeah and the next generation and is taking right after him.”

“How much longer are you going to let him go on?”

Genma looked at his non-existent watch before spitting his senbon at his former team mate.

“Genma, what an excellent shot as always my friend.” Guy plucked the senbon out of the air and tossed it back. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We’re here to get you.” Ebisu pushed up his glasses. “Let’s leave the young ones to their own devices. We’re going to meet up with Chouza.”

“He said he had sake for us, so that means you’re driving.” Genma sat on Guys lap, “so let’s go.” He pointed the way down the street. 

The rest of the village just watched as Genma jumped off of Guy’s wheelchair the walk beside him with Ebisu as they walked towards the Akimichi compound.

“Welcome,” Chouza threw open the doors. He stood back to let the trio in, “food is on the table, come and eat.” 

Guy was expecting Chouza and Rei to have invited Genma and Ebisu only as they normally did. Chouza and Rei and moved furniture around their home permanently when Guy woke from his coma and was relegated to a wheelchair most of the time. They wanted to make sure that he had the room to move around their house. To let him know that he was welcome at any time. It was one of the few time he cried for himself. Moving into the the dining room Guy was shocked to see the room empty. 

“Out on the back deck?” Chouza stood in the hall with his arm around his wife and smiled. It was almost like as soon as those three walked onto the clan lands the went back to being twelve year old boys. Ebisu pushed Guy through the house and towards the backyard. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUY!”

Streamers and balloons were everywhere, and so where all of his friends. Guy was set up in the middle on the yard as his friends came up to honour him.

Guy was surprised. He didn’t think his day could have gone any better. He had spent the morning with Lee and TenTen making sure that they were both doing alright. Then to have lunch with Naruto and the other rookies was just the boost of youthfulness he needed. Now he was surrounded by his closest friends. Genma brought him a drink as Ebisu pulled up a couple fo chairs.

“I think we managed to get everyone here,” Ebisu grabbed the drink from Guy’s hand to take a sip before handing it back. “Kurenai is here, Konohamaru is looking after Mirai. Izumo and Kotesu helped Yamato with the benches. Ibiki said that a lot of T&I asked to be able to come.”

“Of course with Kakashi and Lady Tsunade here there are many of the ANBU as well.” Genma took the drink out of Guy’s hand to give it to Ebisu. “Here Guy, I got you another drink, since Ebisu continues to drink yours.”

Guy was looking a little worried, they had been trying to negotiate trade talks between a number of difficult villages for weeks now. He was trying to get Kakashi’s attention when the masked Hokage moved into the limelight.

“Attention,” Kakashi stood on the deck just the left of Guy’s chair. “I invited you here to help celebrate the birthday of one of the bravest shinobi that I know. Might Guy. He has always been there for me. His smile, and enthusiasm are known far and wide. I know that I wouldn’t be here without him. Guy without you I wouldn’t be able to run the village. You’re challenges force me to get out of my head and relax. You make me a better person. Everyday you come in to the office with a smile and positive outlook and help me find my own positive outlook. I wanted to make sure that you knew how much you are loved and appreciated. How many lives you have impacted because it’s not just ours. It’s our students and our families. In fact I just had a request from the Academy asking if you could come in to talk to the students. Guy we may joke about your green spandex jumpsuit but it is the size the of your heart that defines who you are and we wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Kakashi you don’t mean to tell me that you put off the trade talks for my birthday? But the village.” Guy stuttered.

“Guy, don’t you know there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do you for you and today is your birthday. I think I can take today off to celebrate the birthday of my best friend don’t you?” Kakashi let his glass clink against Guy’s before fading back into the crowd.

“Not bad for a Hokage who didn’t want the job,” Ebisu smirked as Genma poked him in the ribs. Both ignored the tears on Guys face. 

He really did have the best friends around.


End file.
